Prisoner
by Belliadonna
Summary: Everyday, he brought comfort to my damaged soul, and feeding my once-darkened mind with light. He gave me hope. He was my salvation... my light in the darkness. I felt better with every paper plane that flew over that fence. He was my angel. NessX?


_**Hey~! SugarBullet here with another FANFIC~! WOOOOOOOT~! This is KINDA an example fic for my contest, "Bringing Sexy (Classics) Back!"**_

_**Anyways, this thing was INSPIRED by a VOCALOID SONG. ; 3**_

_**Let's see if you ANY OF YOU can figure out which~!**_

_**~Read and Review please?**_

* * *

**_I envy every paper plane that flew across that fence... because.. they get to be held by you..._**

* * *

**Porky had won.**

The world... My world... has now been plunged into eternal night. My once-simple world crashed and darkened with everyday that it passed through Porky's stubby, greedy fingers. The blue skies above Eagleland had been changed by the numerous smokestacks that assaulted our land. The clear, fresh air became like charcoal: heavy and musty. Neon lights now covered Onett, which was once famous for the breathtaking night view. The snow on Winters had melted completely, causing a huge rise in temperature and sea levels. Saturn Valley was completely covered by the melt water, due to the fact that it was so close to Grapefruit Falls. It disappeared from my world. It was gone. Forever. It was never going to exist again... even after all the efforts my friends and I went through... it was all for naught.

And Porky was just beginning.

Porky recognized the threat that my friends and I were from our last battle, so he held us captive in a prison camp, to work as his slaves. The prison camp was located somewhere very unexpected. It was located in an island a few thousand miles south of the Dusty Dunes Desert. It was recently discovered by Porky, and his ever-growing army called the Pigmask Army. It was untouched. Its forests were lush...and beautiful. Its majestic, beautiful mountains were still covered with snow.

...It was almost how my world looked like before Porky destroyed it.

Barbed wires strung on a wooden post were the only things that separated us from this beauty when we arrived at the camp. Yes... it was beautiful...but it was not enough to console me as my friends and I were torn apart. Paula was taken away, the only hint we were given as to where she was going, was the sadistic smile on Porky's face. Poo was immediately killed, since Porky saw no use to him...And Jeff...

Jeff... he was taken to a place called the "Chimera Labs", to do research and stuff like that for the "Pig King". As for me, Ness, I was to stay in this prison camp...until I die, working as a slave dog for Porky and as a source of amusement for his pigs. I was beaten, bruised and mocked... everyday. My clothes became tattered... my hands bleeding from the labour... and my spirit broken from the abuse.

Everyday was like this for me... everyday, my heart begged for it to stop. Everyday, I pray that it would all stop... every night, as I lie on the cold, uneven stone floor, salty tears would splash upon my wounds... causing me pain and anguish through the night...

...the hurt never stopped...

Everyday...and every night...was the same... it was always like this.

…

Days...

...

Months...

...

Years...went by... and some things changed. The trees that were once lush, were cut down, the nearby forest burned. The sea became polluted... and the people became more arrogant and violent...

Porky's dream world has now been fulfilled.

Here I was, now 16 years old... 4 years into my torturous fate.

Even though I am surrounded by change...nothing changed for me. Sure, some pig masks were promoted...some left the army. But, through it all...I was still the battered slave that I was from the beginning. My once-strong frame has grown fragile, my heart... now hopeless.

I was a dispirited, lifeless captive.

And nothing would have changed...

Until...

...

Until...

...

Once, I saw a boy... about the age of sixteen, walking on the other side of the fence. His blonde hair waved slightly in the wind. His blue eyes were glittering... like the ocean I saw before I was imprisoned. His skin was like porcelain, pale and smooth. His lips were curved into a small smile...his smile...it was...uplifting. I was immediately comforted by his beautiful smile... I have never seen such a beautiful smile... it shed light upon the darkness of my soul. It was my salvation. Noticing me, he stopped from his walk and turned to me, looking curiously at my tattered and worn form. I watch his lips slowly turn from a smile to a frown. He turned away.

"_Ahhh..._" I thought, "_he's probably disgusted with me..._" I turned my head and looked away, saddened. He's probably one of the snobs from Tazmily Village, the town close by, that always came to throw rocks at me...

As I was to slowly leave, a white paper plane caught my eye. It flew from the boy's outstretched arm and it sailed over the fence and through the grey skies. I watch as it glided slowly and finally, losing momentum, it fell on to the gravel near my feet. Confused, I hurriedly picked it up, and I glanced at him.

He was now smiling.

I also, for the first time in a long while, felt myself smiling back at him.

…

I looked at the paper airplane, wings now being gently fondled by my thumb.

"_Open it!_"; the words were scrawled messily on its wings. I looked at the boy again... who's smile never seems to falter, looking back at me from the other side of the fence.

Smiling, I opened it.

"_**Hi! Are you okay? You look tired...**_" The paper asked.

I quickly rummaged through my pant pocket, looking...hoping for a pencil, but...realizing that all of my worldly possessions were taken away, I stopped searching...

My earlier frown reforming on my face.

I ran back to the fence, now face to face with the boy.

"_I...I don't have a pen..." _I shakily said, looking into his blue orbs.

"_That's okay._" His voice was soft, and tinkling; like a bell. "_You can have mine!" _He said as he stretched his small hand under the barbed wire, offering me a writing tool.

He smiled as I took it.

... I started to write on the the bottom of his question, my answer.

"I am forced to work for them..." but stopped. ...I don't want him to worry about me...or to go away because of this...I want to be his friend...!

I hastily scratched the phrase out, replacing it with a new one.

_**"I... yeah... I'm tired... but.. it's really nice to have someone talk to me...I'm lonely..**_" I finished writing, quickly folding the paper back to its plane form. I threw the paper airplane towards him. I watch it soar over the fence... free.

...I wish I was that paper plane...

...

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking, via paper airplanes. I got to know what his favourite colour was... what he likes to eat... what his dog's name was...

...

It was the best day of my life...

* * *

...

...My life behind the barbed fence got progressively better after that day.

In every paper plane I felt his love, care and companionship. Everyday, he would walk by, folding paper airplanes and throwing them over the fence. Everyday, I would read them, bringing comfort to my damaged soul, and feeding my once-darkened mind with light. He gave me hope. He was my salvation... my light in the darkness. I felt better with every paper airplane that flew over that fence. He was my angel.

With every plane that flew over that fence, I fell harder for the boy...

The boy that made my life better...

The boy that smiled at me...

...I loved him... and his letters... and his smile...and his light.

...

_...A prisoner fell for a boy... _

_...how...strange..._

_...how sad..._

_...how heartrending..._

_...  
_

I never told him I loved him. I never did, for fear of losing my light.

_...and... in the end... I regretted it._

* * *

...One day in spring... while I was shoveling gravel into a barrow, a paper airplane soared through the air and landed on the grass-less ground. I smiled, because I knew who and where it came from... because I knew that the boy was there, waiting for me. Looking towards the fence, I saw him there, wearing his usual red-and-yellow striped shirt with a white shawl wrapped over his shoulders. I quickly grabbed for the paper airplane, opening it furiously, eager to read his words.

"_**I'm so sorry, Ness... but I have to go somewhere very far... I am terribly sorry...**_" The paper sadly said.

...

I was stunned for a few seconds.

...

You...?

...

Leave?

...

...NO!

I felt my legs kick back, furiously running towards the barbed fence. I watched as he slowly turned around, his shawl waving goodbye to me.

"_NO!_" I felt myself scream, catching the attention of a few Pig Masks, but I didn't care.

He stopped in his tracks, not bothering to turn around.

"_...I..." _ I started to say...

..But he ran. He ran... away from me.

My hands were bleeding from clutching the barbed wire... but I have never felt so... so...

..destroyed.

Everyday... I suffered... shedding tears for all the pain I had to endure... but... I have never cried so much in my life.

Everyday after that... I silently watch the fence... hoping that paper airplanes would once again pierce the grey clouds above me... but I know... deep down...you'll never return.

...Never.

My light has been doused once again... my only comfort, the paper airplanes you gave me once.

...I can't call out to you...

...I can't be with you...

...I can't escape...

...And I never will...

…

I miss you.

The days spent with you did not return, many sweet memories passed before my eyes.

My light...

Gone.

* * *

The Pig Masks barged into my small room.

They saw me... found me, asleep in a sea of paper planes...

I was dreaming about him...

We were in a field, with no fence separating us.

I saw him smile...

They kicked me in the gut, blurring his smile in my mind.

"_Commander! He's sleepin' again!_" A pig mask grunted, his foot once again connecting to my empty gut.

"_Let him. He is unnecessary to Porky now._" A cold, unfamiliar voice rang clear.

A day came when the pigmasks realized that I was of no use to them anymore. Apparently, Jeff had created these... things out of clay... called Claymen... that can do my work at a much more efficient pace.

...They decided to get rid of me.

…

...like they did to Poo...and Paula..

…

…

…

The Pig Mask hauled me off of the floor, crushing many paper airplanes in the process.

I immediately lashed out, protecting my precious paper airplanes.

The Pig Mask was surprised, and... scared of my sudden outburst.

...But the Captain didn't. Instead, he picked up a paper airplane. I tried desperately to get my paper airplane back... my precious paper plane...but like a preschooler to a bully, I couldn't. Pig Masks hold me back as his eyes flew across the paper... reading every word...and every emotion... written on it.

After reading my paper plane, his eyes, two different colours, flashed haughtily into mine, a horrible, mocking smile spreading across his face.

"Heh... What is this? A letter? You got yourself a penpal or something?" He shook his head, "If this isn't the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. You should know you have no friends here."

He tore up the paper plane. I could feel my heart ripping with every tear.

…

…

The anger inside me boiled over. How could he? HOW COULD HE? How could he destroy the very thing that kept me alive? How could he destroy my paper airplane? The paper airplane that he gave to me? The sole comfort I had for 5 years? HOW COULD HE?

...The Pig Masks couldn't hold me back anymore. Out of rage and running on pure adrenaline, I charged at the heartless machine that crushed my light.

My fists pummeled into his cheek, possibly breaking a tooth from the sheer power of the punch. I could feel his face buckle to the force of my fist.

…

…

The anger inside me boiled over. How could he? HOW COULD HE? How could he destroy the very thing that kept me alive? How could he destroy my paper airplane? The paper airplane that he gave to me? The sole comfort I had for 5 years? HOW COULD HE?

...The Pig Masks couldn't hold me back anymore. Out of rage and running on pure adrenaline, I charged at the heartless machine that crushed my light.

My fists pummeled into his cheek, possibly breaking a tooth from the sheer power of the punch. I could feel his face buckle to the force of my fist.

...

...He was hurt, of course... it took him a few seconds to regain his composture...

...but... I notice a change in his expression.

...His expression was sad...cruel, yes...but sad. But, a few seconds later, he was back to his old, cruel self...

He did not retaliate...or verbally abuse me like he always does...

...all he did was smile wickedly... and say...

**._..Kill him._**

..

...

...

You... the blonde boy with clear blue eyes...you gave to me one by one, the food for my soul.

...

It is unfortunate that we both live in such different worlds,

...

Please...

...God… If this is my last moment, I want to talk to him...

...I want to see him...

...My heart and my lungs… burn…

Images of you assaulted my brain...

...

Please...

...

Please...

...

God...

...

Please...

...

...At least… I want to know…

...

...

...Whether..I'll be where I'm close...

...

A heavy blade splice through my neck...quickly halting my thoughts...and forever silencing my heart.

...ah..

* * *

_**HAAAAAI~! Did you like it? I promise the other one is better~!** Please... feel free to r*** the review button ; 3_

BLARGH. CURSE YOU CHEESE! CURSE YOOOUUUUUUUUU~!

LAst night, while dA-ing, I read one of Cheesecracka's journals.

And, I quote, :_And here I am, listening to freaking Prisoner. *headsmash*_ - Cheese

Intrigued by the fact that it lead to one of my friends smashing her head, I decided to investigate.

12 minutes later, my sister and I were bawling.

...  
So, yeah. The idea came to me when I woke up this morning... _What if Ness was Len and... *someone who i'll unveil later ; )* be Rin..._

Result? This fanfic. : I

Edited by my Best Friend and Love, Squiggy. I LOVE YOU, YOU CRAZY TURTLE!

-Love the Commander's Line, hun~-

_ALso, Imma come out with the boy's side sometime ; 3 Heeeee~  
_


End file.
